Kaamelott: Une idée lumineuse
by Oneil238
Summary: Quand Perceval souhaite faire plaisir au roi.


En l'an de grâce 1175, la Bretagne était dirigée par un homme qui portait le prestigieux nom de Pendragon. Ce roi , qui avait comme mission entre autre de fédérer la Bretagne, pouvait compter sur ses chevaliers, dont le sens de l'honneur et la bravoure étaient chantés partout par les bardes. Pourtant il y a un **bémol**, car l'histoire a pourtant oublié deux de ces hommes. Perceval de Galles, chevalier au vocabulaire réputé et Karadoc, chevalier de la fourchette. Au début de notre histoire, les deux hommes sont dans le couloir menant aux cuisines, avec une idée derrière la tête.

-"Il y en a marre de passer pour des flans à chaque fois qu'on nous confie une mission. Aujourd'hui, faut qu'on montre au roi ce qu'on sait faire!" s'exclama Perceval.

-"Mais vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ?" demanda Karadoc.

-"On pourrait tenter la magie, ça impressionne toujours la magie!".

-"Ah, non. Plus de magie. La fois où l'on a fait des gestes dans le vide pour invoquer je sais pas quoi, on est passé pour des glands. C'est chiant la magie. Sauf la dernière fois qu'on à mélangé les fioles, on a pissé bleu toute la semaine." Expliqua Karadoc.

-'Ah ouai, ça c'était bien. On pourrait améliorer notre technique du combat sans épée contre 24 ennemis! Il faut que ça tourne comme du papier à musique, une vraie **cacophonie**, comme dit le roi".

-" Bah non, on a déjà 15 ennemis d'avance sur les autres. Faut apprendre à se modérer et à pas placer le fromage avant la soupe!" Contra Karadoc.

-"On pourrait apprendre à lire !" s'exclama Perceval d'un ai enjoué.

-"A lire? Mais pourquoi on apprendrait à lire? Après on apprend à écrire et on marque "Mort au roi de Bretagne" sur les murs du château… la pente fatale."

-"C'est pas parce que Monsieur Karadoc ne veut pas faire plaisir au roi, que je vais me gêner. Moi, je vais apprendre à lire, faite ce que vous voulez!" S'énerva Perceval.

-" Bon, je vous suis, faites pas votre mauvaise tête."

C'est ainsi que nos deux compères délaissaient les cuisines, au grand dame de Karadoc, pour se rendre à la bibliothèque du château: la salle des archives. En arrivant dans cette grande pièce, qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois, ils observaient les multiples étagères remplies de parchemins et de livres. Ils s'avançaient au centre de la pièce pour regarder ce qui se tenait au centre. Un grand meuble, finement ornés de dessin, trônait majestueusement. Posé dessus, un livre était ouvert, n'attendant plus que son lecteur. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'écrit, Perceval le voyait luire de mille feux, son regard était inexorablement attiré par cet ouvrage. Une forte voie se fit entendre à l'instant où le chevalier allait perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le livre, il se reprit juste à temps.

-"Vous approchez pas de ça, bande de **limaces. **Vous voulez vous retrouvez sur un autre plan à combattre des démons!" s'écria Élias de Kelliwic'h.

-" Mais non, on vient pas pour cela. Et d'ailleurs, qu'es ce que vous foutez avec un bouquin qui vous envoie sur d'autre plan ?" réplica Perceval.

-"Euh… rien, c'est pas vos affaires, foutez le camp d'ici avant que je m'énerve" répondit Élias.

-"Dites donc, on est des chevaliers de Kaamelott nous, alors un peu de respect" assura Karadoc.

-" Et toc ! Remonte ton slibard, Lothard ! Ouais, ouais, dans la supercherie, on est plus haut que vous" continua Perceval.

-"Quoi ? Je comprends pas un broc de ce que vous dites. J'ai l'impression de parler avec Merlin. Bon aller je me tire avant que vous me demandiez de vous faire un cerveau!" conclu Elias en empruntant le couloir de sortie.

-" C'est ça tirer vous avant que je m'énerve!" lança Karadoc.

-"Oubliez pas que je connais une technique pour tuer trois hommes en un coup rien qu'avec des feuilles mortes ! Alors là, vous êtes seul, vous avez bien de la chance." poursuivit Perceval.

-"Bon, et nous on fait quoi maintenant" demanda Karadoc à son ami.

-"Bin on va apprendre à lire, c'est pas dur, il suffit de se lancer et on verra ce que ça va donner"

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux compères prirent un livre chacun sur les étagères. Perceval prit , sans le savoir, un livre traitant de la stratégie martiale et Karadoc un livre de recette car il avait cru reconnaître un **camembert** sur le 1ere de couverture. A la suite de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, nos deux amis décidèrent d'interrompre leurs apprentissages et s'endormirent. Quelques heures plus tard, un homme d'église entrait dans la salle des archives et réveilla Perceval et Karadoc.

-"Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous deux. C'est quoi ce **carnage**?" demanda le prêtre en voyant les deux compères dormant entre les livres et les parchemins étalés au sol.

-"PAYS DE GALLE INDEPENDANT !" s'écria Perceval en se réveillant.

-"Hein, qu'est ce qui se passe, c'est l'heure de manger ?" demanda Karadoc

-"Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, c'est pas l'heure de manger en plus "

-"Justement, on en a gros, on veut apprendre à lire"

-"Vous vous payer ma tête, ça va prendre des années " s'exclama le prêtre.

-"Bin justement, depuis le temps que vous j'acquêter, ce serait déjà fait" contra Karadoc.

Le prêtre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à Perceval et Karadoc, décida de tenter l'expérience. Il prit un livre et se mit à le lire pour en tentant d'expliquer les mots que les chevaliers ne comprenaient pas. C'est-à-dire… un certain nombre.

-"Alors, pour commencer, il faut savoir que les phrases sont composé de mots. Ces mots sont composés à leur tour de lettre…" commença le prête.

-"Mais pourquoi, il y a des lettres qui sont pas comme les nôtres et que vous les connaissez pas ?" demanda Perceval .

-"Parce que il existe pleins de langue et que je suis pas polyglotte !"

-"C'est quoi glotte ? demanda Karadoc

-"C'est rien, cherchez pas! Bon alors on va commencer par des mots simples. Perceval, vous lisez quoi là?"

-"arctique".

-" Non , non, c'est **article**, vous voyez pas le L?" questionna le prêtre.

-"Bon, moi j'en ai marre j'me barre" dit Karadoc

-"Mais attendez, restez faite PAS VOTRE **LEURORRHEE **! "s'écria Perceval alors que Karadoc se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-" Aller, on continue " dit le prête, sans sembler perturber par la sortie de Karadoc.

Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, Perceval était capable de déchiffrer des phrases simples et voulu en faire une démonstration au Roi.

-"Sir, regardez ce que je sais faire" dit Perceval.

-"J'ai pas le temps Perceval, je suis en pleins dans l'élaboration des stratégies de défense **hivernale** "répondit le Roi.

-"Justement, je vais vous égoutter"

-"Quoi? "

-"Bin , je vais vous filer un coup de main" répondit Perceval.

-" M'assistez ?" demanda le roi.

-"Ouai, c'est ça."

Perceval saisissait le parchemin que le roi avait dans les mains et commença à le lire.

-"En hiver, il faut méditer au moral des troupes, il est préconisé de les réconforter avec un apport supplémentaire de nourriture ou de boisson **chocolatées**…" Commença Perceval.

-"Et bien, si je m'attendais à cela"

-"Par contre sir, ça veut dire quoi méditer, préconiser, réconforter et apport" demanda Perceval.

-"Hum, on verra cela une autre fois…" conclu le roi, sachant qu'il allait passer un long moment à expliquer ces termes.


End file.
